


First Impression

by SapphireOcean (JujYFru1T)



Series: Dick or Treat 2020 [7]
Category: To the Moon Series (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Musicians/Band AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Second Kiss, There's A Tag For That
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JujYFru1T/pseuds/SapphireOcean
Summary: Eva makes a decision.
Relationships: Eva Rosalene/Neil Watts
Series: Dick or Treat 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749751
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Dick or Treat - Scrohto Region





	First Impression

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mricj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mricj/gifts).



> And the old prompts rescue mission continues. Hope you like it, mricj! plz accept my oTL for the wait ^////^

Roxie was out, somewhere, because it was Friday night and she had the best control over hangovers out of the four of them. Rob was already asleep in his room. Which meant that Eva was alone in the hotel’s tiny seating area, and meant that she didn’t slug Neil when he tipsily walked in and said, “I think we should probably do it before we break up the band with all this tension, y’know.”

She set down her book and gave him a flat stare, voice equally flat.“Neil, what the hell are you talking about.”

“You an’ meeee,” he sang out, wobbling his way to the chair across from her. “Should, uh, sleep together.”

She held back a snort. “I’m not drunk enough for this and you’re _definitely_ not drunk enough for this. What tension?”

“I’m sober enough to knowhudime asking,” he said, glasses sliding down his nose. “And bad Eva, no biscuit! Liquor and consent don’t mix at all…”

He was still dragging out the last word when Eva realized she was staring at his eyes and forced herself to stop. She shifted, crossing one leg over the other. “Yeah, sure.”

“Haah?” he said, sounding remarkably like the protagonist of the anime she’d gotten him hooked on the other day.

“Sure. Let’s. I mean, I want to.” She’d _been_ wanting, for a while. Ignoring it because of all the horror stories regarding fraternization. And then, after their latest gig… “Hell, I kissed you first. I should’ve been the one making moves.”

“Well, too late!” He grinned. His glasses slid further.“They don’t call it liquid courage for nothing.”

“True.” She held his gaze then, the need to hide it gone, and when his cheeks started to go red, she stood.“Yours or mine?”

He stammered as she walked over, but took the hand she held out.

“Never mind. At least I know mine’s decent.”

“Rude,” he whined as she tugged him along. “H-Hey, my glasses are gonna–”

She grabbed them just in time, hooking them into a jeans pocket. “I’m tired of them,” she retorted, tossing her head. “They’ll just get in the way.”

She almost forgot to set them aside before he helped take her jeans off.

Somehow they got each other undressed in between making out. His hands went to her breasts, rubbing and squeezing, and she pulled away from his mouth to tease him but a moan slipped out first. “So you’re a boob guy, huh?”

“False dichotomy,” he said into her neck. “Besides, I’m an everything Eva guy.”

 _Well then_. She tried to catch his mouth again, but his hand sliding down her stomach threw off her aim.

“C-Can I, first…?”

His hand felt so hot between her legs. “Okay,” she gasped, involuntarily pressing into his palm. “I mean– please, y-yes–”

Two fingers slid in easily. He said, “oh, you’re wet,” and that made her wetter, and his thumb found her clit–

“Oh my god,” she hissed, “god, not yet!” But she clamped around his fingers and made too loud a sound for the small orgasm taking her over.

He gave a broken moan, removing his fingers slowly. “That’s so hot, I can’t even, fuck, Eva…!”

The only thing on her mind was _more._ “In me now, damn it.” She got her arms around his neck and pulled his mouth to hers, shuddering as he entered her.

He froze halfway. “We didn’t get a condom.” It was almost one word, into her mouth.

“Pill! I’m on the pill, it’s fine, just fuck me!”

“Thank god,” he said, and she agreed, and then he started moving.

A keening moan left her, her legs spreading wide on their own.

“Wanted this for so long, fuck, I can’t stop…!” He was panting against her shoulder, moving hard and fast.

She met him sporadically, the hot pleasure making her weak. “Don’t. And— _god—_ how long?

“Since I first saw you? No, when you sang, your voice—” He clutched at her shoulders, laughing shakily. “I’m not gonna last. I’m, oh, I’m close…”

“Yeah?” She whimpered, reached down to her clit. “Go on, it’s okay, let me feel you—aah!”

Her whole body seized up, her fingers dug into his scalp, and the gasping desperate moans in her ear were the most beautiful sounds she’d ever heard him make.

“Eva,” he said, over and over as they both came down; she held onto him even tighter, arms and legs wrapping him up.

***

Later, after they’d made a cursory attempt at cleaning but before she reluctantly saw Neil back to his room, he broke the afterglow quietly. “What I said about when I first saw you… Um. It’s not like I was trying to get into your pants ever since. I mean. I actually like you. _Liked_ you, before...” 

She leaned in and gave him a soft kiss, secondhand embarrassment creeping in at his fumbling. “I know. I’ve encountered… more than my fair share of guys who only wanted a roll in the hay with me and… you were never like them. Ever.” The look in his eyes at that made her feel vulnerable, so she poked his nose to reset him and continued, “Seriously. There wouldn’t be a band if you had been.”

The more familiar smirk showed, briefly. “Oh, I could tell you’d drop me without a second thought if I misstepped. Part of why you caught my eye, since I guess it’s honesty hours. Luckily I impressed you enough.”

“I was singing with Roxie in dive bars,” she said, extra deadpan. “Impressing me with the idea of an actual band was a pretty low bar.”

Thankfully, he let the pun opportunity slide. “You wound me,” he said with a pout. “Especially since we’re _still_ performing in dive bars.”

“We have a van now. I’d say that’s an upgrade.”

“Good ol’ Eileen...”

She giggled and sung a snippet. “Come on Eileen--”

“I swear what it means, at this moment--”

“You are everything,” they sang together.

“And on that note,” she said, smiling despite herself.

“Yeah. I should go. Keeping up appearances and all that junk.”

She splashed her face off while he dressed, and felt bold enough to kiss him good night before he left.

***

The next morning:

“Jeez, took you two long enough,” Roxie said, jogging past them in the parking lot to the van.

Neil half-choked on his smoothie.

“How did she _know?_ " Eva whisper-shouted, fighting off the blush that threatened at Rob’s eyebrow raise.

“Long enough to– no, I don’t want to know,” he said, shaking his head and following Roxie.

“It’s the glow,” Neil drawled.

In lieu of slugging him, she confiscated his smoothie.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. I invite and appreciate feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Keyboardmash and emojistorm comments
>   * Questions
>   * Prompts
>   * Image reactions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * "<3" as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I also reply to comments. But if you’d rather not receive a reply for any reason, sign your comment with “whisper” and I’ll just squee to myself about it. ^_^  
> Want/need help with something to write? [Find the LLF Comment Builder here!](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)


End file.
